Yet Another Percabeth One Shot
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "I'm going to kill him." Were the first words out of my mouth as I stomp down the hallway, in heels. I had been planning this date for months, It was Percy's birthday, and our anniversary... But this Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend forgot I hope you guys enjoy. A one shot for my first friend on this site: ImpossibleThings12! (i didn't have spellcheck, so there will be mistakes)


Hey my peeps! Here's another one shot. :) I need to stop writing them... ah, but I wont.

I own nothing. I decided to make this for my first friend on this site:

You know who you are but I'll say it anyway. ImpossibleThings12.

Annabeth's POV:

"I'm going to kill him." Were the first words out of my mouth as I stomp down the hallway, _**in heels**_. I had been planning this date for months, It was Percy's birthday, and our anniversary... But this Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend forgot.

Perhaps I should back up a bit and explain:

 _Percy's birthday was the anniversary of Percy and I becoming a couple. We had been dating for 3 years on that day. I had planned a special date just to celebrate making it this far with him by my side._

 _I wore an elegant, strapless, sea-green dress. It was a little over knee length. I wore heels,_ _ **heels**_ _, and my camp necklace._

 _I got to camp at 6:30, a half an hour early, in order to set up. I had planned for us to be on the beach, watching the stars._

 _It was simple, but it was enough. I planned a little more in depth if we even got past the first hour (because when your a demigod, you can never be sure of anything)._

 _I set up the blanket and the food. I lit the candles and did various other things to prepare. By the time I was done it was 6:55._

 _Percy was supposed to be there at 7:00. When 7:00 came and went I told myself, 'This is Percy we're talking about, he probably left a little later than he should have.'_

 _When it hit 7:15, I began to worry a bit. My first thought was he got captured again, but I pushed it aside and told myself, 'He might've got caught in traffic.'_

 _Well, 7:30 came and went and so did 7:45. By then I was worried that something had happened to him, so I packed everything in my car and began to drive to Sally's apartment._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _When I got there around 7:58, Sally was watching a movie with Paul. I walked inside, a worried look on my face and Sally stood up abruptly._

 _"Sally? Have you seen Percy?" I asked, fear etching it's way into my voice._

 _Sally relaxed, "Yeah he went out with Jason for his Birthday. Since he had nothing to do."_

 _I cursed in ancient greek and then said, "That idiotic Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend."_

 _Sally and Paul both enxchanged a glance and then Paul asked, "What did he do?"_

 _I turned to the both of them and said, "I planned this date over 4 months ago. I told Percy yesterday, 'don't forget, we have a date tomorrow' but he forgot and went out with Jason!"_

 _Sally spoke up, "Annabeth, They were heading back to Jason's apartment to celebrate, I think. They should be there now actually."_

 _"Thanks." I said rushing out the door and making my way to the car. I started the car and drove to Jason's place._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's where I am now, stomping down the hall to Jason's place, _**IN HEELS!**_

I knock on the door and Jason opens it up, smiling.

"Hey Annabeth."

I frown at him and walk inside. I turn in a 360 and Percy is no where to be found. I tunr to Jason for an answer and he says, "Percy's out on the balcony."

I walk into Jason's room and see Percy out on the balcony. He's sitting down with Piper. Piper touches his arm and says, "Percy, I went there and she wasn't there."

That's when I see the tears on Percy's face. "But, she said we should meet up there. I was running late. Why wasn't she there?"

"Percy, I'm sure she's fine. She's Annabeth. She can do anything." Annabeth wasn't sure who she was trying to convince there, Percy or herself.

"But, she could've been captured or worse, Piper, I just want my Wise Girl with me."

I walk to the balcony and open the door, "Your Wise Girl is right here."

He turns to me and his face brightens. He jumps up and runs over the hug me. He burries his head in my hair and Piper inches her way out of the balcony and into the living room.

"Annabeth, where were you? I got there at 7:15 and you weren't there." Percy says, lifting his tear streaked face to stare into my eyes. "I thought something happened to you!"

I put a hand to his cheek and suddenly feel bad for being so angry earlier. "Percy, I was there, I was there at 6:30 and left at 7:45. I have no idea where you were."

Percy's eyes meet mine and I brush a tear off of his cheek, "Where did you go?"

"I went to Olympus but you weren't there" I raise an eyebrow, "Percy, when did I say Olympus?"

"You said, Olympus... didn't you?"

"No, I said Camp. I have no idea where you got Olympus from."

"Oh, well, Um... I left olympus around 7:30 and I drove to camp. You weren't there when I got there and I freaked out. I called mom-Don't yell at me for using a phone- and told her I went to Jason's to celebrate since I didn't have plans. But really, I was freaking out cause I couldn't find you."

I stare at him and close my eyes, "I'm sorry Percy." At this his hands let go of mine and he says, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you forgot. I was at camp, I set up the date, I should've made it more clear... I'm sorry I thought you didn't care."

Percy leans forward and kisses me. It was light and sweet. When he pulls away I stare longingly into his eyes.

He whispers, "I was going to do this on the date, but I figure, now's probably the best time."

He gets down on one knee and says, "Three Years ago today, you decided never to make things easy for me."

I chuckle and I say, "I've lived up to that promise."

He laughs, "Yeah well, I figured, It would be much more pleasureable for you to, not make things easy for me, by being my wife."

"You could be Mrs. Jackson."

I smile through tears and he says, "You could be, WE could be one in the same."

I pull him into a hug and he whispers, "I didn't even take the righ out yet."

"I don't need the ring, I'll take it, but your words, just now, they were enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Somewhere on Olympus:**_

 _ **Aphrodite:**_

 _ ***Squeals like a fangirl***_

 _ ***Screams***_

 _ ***Throws confetti in the air***_

 _ ***Wakes up the 12 olympians with her squeals***_

 _ **Zeus:**_

 _ ***in lightning bolt pijamas***_

 _ **"What's going on, what happened."**_

 _ **Ares:**_

 _ ***Holding a grenade launcher***_

 _ **"I was in the middle of killing some demigods in my dream, this better be important"**_

 _ **Aphrodite:**_

 _ ***Giggles***_

 _ **"Oh it is important sweetie, Percabeth is officially engaged!"**_

 _ **All olympians except for Aphrodite and Poseidon:**_

 _ **"You woke us up for that!"**_

 _ **Poseidon:**_

 _ **"My son's engaged!"**_

 _ **Athena:**_

 _ **"To my daughter!"**_

 _ **Aphrodite:**_

 _ **Squeals again.**_

 _ **Okay, I HAD to put that in there, a little humor can't hurt can it? love you all. I wrote htis like 4 hours ago and only posted it now...**_


End file.
